Loving The Potions Master
by Mariuslover66
Summary: It's a SevHerms, basically Hermione comes back to shcool feeling ignored by her friends and underaprishiated when Severus becomes her friend and things go spiraling into weirdness. It's takes place in the 7th year just to let you know.
1. Old Faces, New Friends

Loving The Potions Master

This is a little thing i whipped up while trying to watch a movie with my brothers. I was SO bord. But back on subject, i hope you enjoy, read and review and all that stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling has that honor. If i did i would own Severus and that would ROCK OUT LOUD!!!

Hermione dashed up the steps of Hogwarts, eager to begin her 7th year at her favorite school in the world. Next to her was her best friends Harry and Ron. They were flanked by their girlfriends of course making it hard for her to possably be happy when they were walking around with them, making her feel worse by the second about her boyfriendless possision.

"Hey Hermione were are you going?" Harry asked while Ginny snuggled against his chest lazily. Hermione almost gagged.

"For a walk Harry. You know where the Common Room is without me." Harry looked taken aback.

"Miss Granger!!" came a loud yell and she watched her Potions Master step up to her. "Miss Granger Headmistress MaGonagal would like to see you." Hermione looked surprised for a moment.

"Yes sir, lead the way." Snape lead the way and she fallowed quietly behind him. Once they reached the office she saw her favorite teacher and head of house. "Headmistress MaGonagal how nice to see you!" Hermione smiled at her.

"Yes hello Miss Granger. I was wondering, you have a band of sorts and we were hoping that you would do us the honor of singing a song for the come backs and the 1st years." She watched Hermione's face as it became shocked.

"I guess I could. I mean they have been wanting to do a gig for awhile now. Sure." Minerva clapped her hands in exitment.

"Very good. Now Severus could you please acompany Miss Granger to her Common Room." She asked and Hermione cut in.

"Um actually Headmistress. I was going to go for a walk then meet up with the others." Minerva nodded.

"Alright then...Severus i must insist that you go with her."

Snape looked displeased for a moment and nodded. "Very well Minvera. After you Miss Granger." he motioned for her to go threw the door to leave.

"Yes sir." she stood and left the room and waited for Snape at the bottom of the stairs.

Snape finally came down and nodiced the distracted look on Hermione's face. "Shall we go Miss Granger or can i call you Hermione?" he asked and Hermione smiled politly at him.

"Hermione is fine sir, and yes we can go now." she moved to the courtyard and out onto the lawn leading to the Quitage stands.

"Is everything alright Hermione? You seem a little down?" he looked at her with curiousty in his dark eyes. She looked surprised that he would even care and sighed.

"It's just hard sir. Harry and Ron have girlfriends and I'm just known as that girl that helped Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort." she gave a disheartend sigh.

"Hermione I don't know why you weren't granted most of the credit for the defeat of Dark Lord. It's my understanding that you came up with plan to kill him in the first place." he gave her an interested look as they climbed the steps of the stands.

"Yes I did, but that doesn't matter at all to them. Hell they wouldn't have passed half of their classes without me!" she snarled with tears in her eyes. "When they want their homework done and that's it." she whipped the tears away from her face angrly.

Snape gave her a sympathetic look and said "I know. Will you be alright Hermione?" he asked her, the look in his eye concerned.

"Well it would be nice to talk to someone who's smarter than most of them are. I'm so sick of talking about something and them giving me a blank look." she shook her head and ran up the steps as fast as she could.

He chuckled and fallowed her to the top.

"Really? Look I know that i haven't been very pleasent to you in all the years that you've come to this school Hermione but if you ever need to get away from those brain melters you call friends that you've been hanging out with these last years, I am here for you." he gave her a small hopeful smile.

She smiled at the idea of having someone smart to talk to. "I'd like that very much sir." she though for a moment. "Do you think I could call you Severus now?" she gave him a sheepish grin. And he smiled at her.

"Of course Hermione. I was wondering if you would like to help me with a few potions this year? Your the best student in my potions class and there is no one else I could think of that I would like to help me. It would get you away from those two dumbasses." she lauphed the brightness of her usual self returning to her eyes. And he was never so happy to see it in his life. A depressed Hermione wasn't the Hermione he was used to.

"I'd like that very much Severus." she smiled at him and he felt happy that he could do something to make her happy.

"So... Hermione what would you like to do now. We still have at least an hour until we need to go to the Great Hall." she smiled thoughtfully.

"I guess we could go meet up with the band practice with them for awhile. If you want to that is."

Severus smiled back at her, the look so good on his face and a little werid consitering she had only seen him glare at her for six years. "I would be honored to join you for a little while before i must report back to Minerva." Hermione stood up.

"Well what are we waiting around here for?" Severus chuckled and stood up as well. She grinned at him and ran down the steps. "Can't catch me Severus!" she called to the Potions Master and he let out a loud lauph.

"You want a bet Hermione?" and he took off after the young Gryffandor.

She giggled and ran faster. Severus fallowed behind her, quickly gaining on her. She squeaked when he caught her and they tumbled to the ground, lauphing the whole way.

He smirked down at her. "See told you i could catch you." she glared playfully and stuck out her tongue. He lauphed again and Hermione pushed him off of her sho she could sit up. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Damn i didn't think you could run so fast." he smirked.

"Well i obviously proved you wrong." she nodded.

"Yes you did, but it took you awhile." he rolled his eyes at her and stood. He extended a hand to her and helped her to her feet. She smiled at him and moved some of his raven hair from his face. She was ultimatly surprised when she learned that his hair wasn't greasy at all, it was shinny and soft, slipping easily between her fingers. Severus smirked at her and returned the favor by placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hermione i don't know why you don't have any kind respect. You are worth so much and can do so much more then those dorks. I hate that i've been so cruel to you these past years. Is there anyway i can make it up to you?" he asked

Her eyes went soft on him and she smiled. "If you let me be your apprentice sure. I have always wanted to help you with potions." he grinned at the idea.

"I would love that Hermione i'll talk to Minerva and we'll see." she smiled and they headed up to the school, both thinking of how wonderful the year had started.


	2. The Songbird

Loving The Potions Master. This is chapter 2 people. I know finally. Hermione is gonna sing in this chapter and i have gotten the wonderful help of Elove19 to thank for this part for she will be helping me write this story until i finish it so i want to thanks again to her. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews and for expressing their concern on Severus's character. It will be better this time i swear. He's not completely different i promise. So here it goes!!

Oh wait. Do i have to?? *sigh* fiiiiiine. Disclaimer: NO i don't own Harry Potter!! Nor do i own Until the Day i Die by Story of The Year. I should think people would have figured that out by now. *pouts* you don't have to rub it in my face. Anywho on with da chapie cuz i know that's what you want to read!!! I do own Hermione's bandmates Brittany, Dakota, Kayla and Wren.

Hermione and Severus made the trek from the Quitage stands to the school in 10 minuets before having to find the band. During this time they had learned that they shared many ideas for potions and held many opinions on the same authors. Hermione found that she liked Severus's dry humor and Severus found he liked her quick intelect and rather cryptic jokes. Once they found all the people Hermione needed to play, they moved to the dungeons and Severus watched her practice until he had to leave.

"Well Hermione, i have to go talk to Minerva about your apprenticeship and other problems so i will see you in the Great Hall for dinner with her verdict." Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"Alright Severus. Be carful you don't know what kind of reaction she'll have. Maybe you should take a Shielding Potions with you just in case." joked.

Severus rolled his eyes at her. "OH ha ha ha very funny Hermione. On second thought maybe that's not such a bad idea." the potions professor shuttered and Hermione giggled. "Good bye ladies and err.. gentleman, Hermione." he nodded his farewell to her and left the room.

Hermione's band began to laugh. Her bassist, a girl named Brittany spoke up. "He doesn't seem half bad Herms." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You should see him when he's mad." she told her giggling friend and trembled at past memories of an angery Professor Snape.

"So are we gonna practice or what?" Her drummer, a boy named Dakota, asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah let's get started."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this time Severus was in Minerva's office and had just asked if he could take Hermione under his wing. "Severus i don't see a problem as long as she stays on top of her work for her other classes consitering she IS still a student here to everyone except you and the other students of course." Severus almost grinned in front of the elder witch.

"Thank you Minerva i will make sure she does." Minerva smiled at him and waved hin away. "Haven't we another thing to talk about? What about Potter and Weasley? Hermione has told me news of how all the fame has gone to their heads." Minerva smiled sadly at him.

"I'm afaid i can't do anything about that Severus unless they become abusive towards her and i have seen none of that from them yet." Severus let out a soft curse and left.

Severus walked down the halls angery that he couldn't help Hermione with her problem. There was a thump and he looked down to see none other than Ronald Weasley who was glaring up at him.

"10 points from Gryffandor for rudness towards a teacher Mr. Weasley." he gave the boy an unpleasant sneer and the boy puffed out his chest.

"Sir i think it's you who's being rude to me. After all i did kill Voldemort with Harry." the boy smirked up at Severus and Severus sneered back.

"I would quiet while your ahead Mr. Weasley. Detention this week sound good? Oh and 10 more points from Gryffandor for rude speach to a teacher." he added and walked away listening to Ron start swearing violently down the hall. As he went down the hall he looked for people to take points from in his slight bad mood caused by one Ron Weasley. By the time he had made it to the Great Hall ALL the houses had lost a great deal of points and the years had just begun.

Severus nodded to the other teachers and walked over to Hermione. Sneaking up behind her, he grinned and said. "I believe everything is in order Hermione." and listened to her squeak in fright. Hermione whirled around and glared while smaking him in the arm.

"Severus you jerk you scared the shit out of me!" she scolded and he continued to grin.

"Well if it's any consolation Minerva has aproved you apprenticship to me." Hermione smiled.

"You didn't need the potion did you?" he shook his head grinning.

"I did run into you idiot friend Mr. Weasley." Hermione grimanced and he laughed at her facal expression.

"Oh fun. How did that go?"

"Fine. I took away 20 points though." she glared in the entering red head's direction and listened to Severus laugh once more. "Well are you al set?" he asked once he calmed down.

"Yep!" she said smiling at him and waiting for Minerva to anounce them. "You might want to go sit down Severus." she whispered. Severus nodded and smiled encuraginly at her.

"Good luck Hermione and co." He waved to the band who smiled and gave a well syncronized "Thank you."

"Wren is the guitar ready?" she asked her guitarist who nodded and gave Hermione her guitar.

"You cool Kayla?" she asked her keyboard who smirked.

"We are SO cool we would make Antartica look hot!!" she giggled at her little joke and Minerva finally said.

"Now we have a treat for all the new 1st years. Our very own band is going to play for you. Lead by Miss Hermione Granger herself here is Nite Flyers!!" she called and Hermione quickly cast a revieiling charm to make her and her band show up. The Head Table had become a stage and Hermione nodded to Wren who began to play fallowed by Kayla then Hermione started her first lyrics that would make Severus remember that she could sing.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

There was a burst of music and lights began to flash as Hermione cast magic to light the stage.

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!

Hermione turned away from the mic and bowed as every student in the hall went wild and Severus whistled and clapped, a huge smile on his face for Hermione. He would have to get her to sing a lot more often. TBC

I hope this was long enough to make up for not writing another chapter for so long. I had to use that song cuz it's my favorite Story of The Year song in the world. Well you know the drill. Read and Review. Tell me what you tnink PLEEEEASE!!!! *pouts*


End file.
